Many phytochemical extraction processes rely on volatile solvents, such as propane or butane. As such solvents are gaseous at ambient pressure, they are typically stored under pressure, in liquid form. Facilities that utilize solvents stored and transported under pressure need to be designed and implemented to meet high-pressure safety standards (e.g., American Society of Mechanical Engineers Boiler & Pressure Vessel Code), resulting in considerable start-up costs. The techniques described herein address the shortcomings with the conventional approaches to solvent storage, delivery, and utilization.